Días de sirena
by ha4.broflovski
Summary: una sirena que solo anhela tener piernas y saber que se siente ser humana ¿!Termina enamorandose?
1. Cantos irresistibles

Desde que tengo memoria, mi hermana mayor, Kido, ha sido muy fría, pero, ¿Porqué será?

Mi nombre es kozakura marry. soy una sirena con 3 hermanas mayores.

Mi vida es de lo más normal, cumpliendo con mi trabajo como princesa & ayudando a otros.

Lo unico que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo es a mi hermana Kido, últimamente ella ha estado saliendo mucho a la superficie... tanto que ha descuidado sus labores como princesa, pero, desde que ha estado saliendo hacia arriba... se ve aun más hermosa...

-Marry-chan, ¿Que crees que hará kido tantas horas mirando por la superficie? -Pregunto mi hermana momo.

-N-n-no lo sé. -Me quede observando junto a mi hermana ene y momo como kido miraba la superficie con tanto anhelo.

-Acaso... ¿Se habrá enamorado? -Dijo mi hermana ene.

-Eso es imposible! -Dijo momo gritando con tanta fuerza que kido nos escucho.

Las 3 nos fuimos rápidamente, ella no sabia que estábamos ahí. miré hacia atrás para ver si nos seguia, pero no, ella aun observaba con atención aquel montón de arena con unos seres llamados humanos.

Mis hermanas y yo decidimos salir a ver que es lo que kido miraba tanto, así que nos acercamos a ella y al azomar nuestra cabeza fuera del agua...

Ahora entendía porque kido estaba aquí durante casi todo el día.

Había cuatro príncipes humanos ayudando a su pueblo.

Lo que llamo mi atención, fue aquel príncipe de verde, que cargaba algunas cajas que parecían pesadas.

Así pasaron las horas, ya había oscurecido y los príncipes se empezaban a marchar.

Las 4 regresamos, y después de ser regañadas por nuestro padre, nos encerramos en nuestra habitación.

-Ahora entiendo porque Siempre estas ahí. -dijo ene suspirando.

-Creo que estoy enamorada... -dijo momo abrazando su almohada.

-Y-yo creo que es muy lindo el humano de verde. -me sonroje y oculte la mirada-

- y tu, Kido, ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? -Preguntamos las tres al unisono.

-Yo... Desearía tener piernas y dejar de ser princesa, aunque sea por un dia.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio.

Sabia que mi hermana no solo anhelaba tener piernas para sentir lo que es caminar, vi como en ocasiones miraba un poco al un humano que estuvo siempre rodeado de chicas, de traje negro y algo desarreglado.

Al día siguiente nadie fue hacia arriba, preparábamos el concierto de kido y momo.

Era el típico concierto para celebrar que ya son adultas, pero, kido estaba nerviosa, era raro en ella, pero a la vez normal, nunca la había escuchado cantar, tal vez es por eso.

Habíamos terminado los arreglos y kido y momo habían subido a la superficie sentándose en 2 rocas que habían ahí.

Ene y yo las habíamos seguido en secreto, ya que faltaba media hora para el concierto.

-Bien, kido, esta será la ultima practica antes del concierto. -dijo momo.

-Si.- asintió con la cabeza la peliverde.

Entonces empezaron cantar.

/sayuko/shangri-la-angela-duet-cover

El mar comenzó a iluminarse y todo parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

Mi hermana... cantaba como un ángel... después le siguió momo quien cantaba igual de bien.

Entonces, no habíamos notado que un barco se había acercado ellas, con 4 guapos espectadores escuchándolas sorprendidos por sus voces.

Eran ellos!.

-Debemos tener cuidado. -susurré a ene y comenzamos a vigilarlos, no sin antes conseguir algo para atacarlos por si hacían algo.

De pronto, cuando me había dado cuenta, un humano vestido de verde me observaba a mi, no se como fue que me vio, pero, me observaba.

De pronto mi cuerpo se paralizo y no deje de verlo, estaba hipnotizada por su mirada.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, me sentía tan... extraña...

Entonces, cuando dejaron de cantar, mis hermanas notaron el barco y se sumergieron rápidamente en el agua y nosotras les seguimos a la misma velocidad.


	2. Amabilidad

Esos malditos humanos, ¿¡Como es posible que nos hayan encontrado!?

Bueno, es cierto, las voces de mis hermanas son muy lindas, pero...

Pero...PERO!

-Ene, ya sal de el armario, no eres la única que necesita usar perlas y estrellas. Tus hermanas también necesitan arreglarse. -Escuche la voz de momo a través de los corales.

Todo el día fue normal, el día anterior nuestro padre nos había castigado por no cumplir las labores, y hoy teníamos una misión que nos dejo sin pensamientos.

Por primera vez teníamos que ir a tierra firme a recolectar "Hojas del árbol de manzanas"

Nos dio una almeja, donde dentro tenia tallado la forma de lo que era un árbol y donde podríamos buscarlo.

Copiamos la dirección en varias almejas y una vez en tierra y con piernas decidimos dividirnos y reunirnos en este mismo lugar cuando la luna salga.

Antes que nada, nuestro mayordomo, nos dio unas extrañas prendas que debíamos usar en tierra. Eran como las que usaban los aldeanos de aquí.

Nos fuimos cada quien por su camino.

Todo al rededor eran "árboles" Pero ninguno contenía lo que eran "Manzanas"

Busque por todo mi alrededor, y al fondo, en una pequeña colina, encontré por fin el manzano.

Subí rápidamente, mas bien, trepé y tome una rama con hojas y una manzana.

Fue algo difícil subir y bajar, pues, al salir a tierra, era la primera vez que usaba mis piernas.

Al poner nuevamente mis pies sobre la tierra, pude notar que a un lado mio estaba un humano de cabello tan blanco como las nubes.

Al parecer estaba durmiendo, así que me acerque y lo desperté.

-Oye...-Lo moví un poco y vi como reaccionó.-Este no es un lugar muy seguro, no deberías de estar aquí.- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No lo había notado, lo siento.

Solo dijo eso y se marchó.

¿¡Que le pasa a este tio!? Por primera vez soy amable con alguien que no es de mi familia, y ni siquiera me sonríe!

-Ahhh, joderrr- dije y me dirigí al punto de encuentro. La luna iba a salir en cualquier momento.


	3. ¿¡A-abuela?

Faltan tres horas para que la luna se oculte.  
Ya tengo todo lo que necesito, tal vez me de una vuelta por el lugar.

Caminé y vi por todo a mi al rededor como estas criaturas se comportaban.  
Unas son crueles y las otras victimas de sus actos, pero notodo era así.  
Pude ver como un pequeño niño caminaba como si estuviera perdido.

-Disculpa, ¿Acaso estarás perdido? -le dije sonriendo-

-No estoy perdido abuela, solo estoy buscando algo.

-¿¡A-abuela!? -le di una leve bofetada- Solo soy un par de años mayor que tu.!

De pronto toda la atencion se centro en nosotros.

Noté que la tela que cubria mi cabeza se habia caido.

Flashback-

-My lady, usted tiene que llevar esto en la cabeza.- Dijo mi mayordomo poniendome un pedazo de tela sobre la cabeza.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque si llama demaciado la atencion podria ser un problema.

-¿Ah?

Fin del FlashBack.

Ahora entendia el porque.

Salí corriendo hacia algun lugar cerca de una roca gigante.

Noté que ya nadie me seguia y decidí sentarme y dar un suspiro de alivio, pero comenze a sentir algo calido en mi mana y note que habia arrastrado conmigo al niño de cabello marron.

¡Maldicion! me meteré en problemas.

-Abuela! te estoy hablando !-Hizo un puchero demasiado lindo-

-No soy una abuela! apenas y tengo un par de años más qu...Oh mierda!

Note que la luna ya habia salido y me di prisa corriendo hacia el punto de reunion, esta vez asegurandome de ir sola.

Apenas había llegado mi hermana ene. Que raro, por lo general kido es la más puntual.


	4. Una muy amable reina

Vaya, cuando llegue Ene y Momo ya estaban aquí, pero, faltaba mi hermana Kido. Duramos una hora más esperándola, pero no volvía. Nos sumergimos rápidamente en el océano en busca de nuestra prima hiyori para que nos ayudara a encontrarla.

Me desperté sobresaltada en un lugar encerrado y gigantesco, me pare de un solo salto y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor.

-Veo que por fin despertaste.

Escuche una voz femenina muy hermosa y al voltear a verla estaba una hermosa humana de cabello negro y largo con un vestido del mismo color y unos adornos rojos.

-Mi nombre es azami -se levanto haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo-

-Mi nombre es tsubomi kido. -Imite su acto y vi como sonrió.

-Bien, pareces confundida, déjame explicarte como terminaste aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza, me senté en el lugar donde antes estaba y me hipnotice escuchando las palabras de ella.

Me encontraba como cualquier otra tarde dando un paseo con mis hijos, Seto, Kano, Hibiya y haruka, y como siempre cuando llegábamos al gran roble nos separamos.

Me había quedado sola con mi hijo Seto, quien siguio paseando conmigo, cuando de pronto la figura de una linda muchacha llamó su atención, así que sin avisar el se separo de mi y se acerco hacia esa figura. Eras tu.

Mi hijo se había quedado impresionado con tanta belleza, para ser exactos, se enamoro de ti a primera vista, pero, desafortunadamente, un cazador lanzo una flecha que rozo en un costado tuyo. No lo suficiente como para dañarte, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que perdieras la conciencia.

Entonces mi hijo te cargo y te trajo hasta aquí, todos mis demás hijos se quedaron sorprendidos, pues, Seto jamas había sido amable con alguna otra mujer.

Seto te atendió y cuido, pero se retiró hace unos momentos, pues, ya es un poco tarde y necesita dormir.

-Y así fue como llegaste aquí. -dijo sonriendo- Por cierto, esas ropas, permiteme cambiarlas, después, mandaré a unos de mis soldados para que te lleven a casa.

-N-no es necesario. -miré hacia la ventana- N-necesito irme ya, mi padre debe estar preocupado.

-Tranquila. -chasco (Trono) sus dedos y al instante unas sirvientas llegaron arrastrándome hacia lo que era una habitación llena de ropa.

Cuando salí, traia un vestido morado, con un lazo negro al rededor de la cintura, unas "Zapatillas negras" y unos guantes morados con encaje negro.

Entonces, dio indicaciones a sus soldados de guiarme hasta casa, pero una vez a unos metros de donde quede con mis hermanas, les dije que estaba bien y dejaron de acompañarme.

En mi caja del tesoro, donde guardaba todos mis objetos humanos, guarde el atuendo que la Reina me dio y así, desnuda, coloque mi sosten de sirena y asegurándome de haber cerrado el cofre, me lancé al agua.


	5. Una sonrisa muerta

Ya a medio camino, notamos que kido ya se había sumergido en el agua.

-Hija mia, tu nunca me habías fallado con la puntualidad, ¿Que fue lo que paso? Nos tenias preocupados. -Dijo nuestro padre con tono regañon pero a la vez preocupado-

-Lo siento padre -bajo la mirada y luego la levanto denuevo- Me estaban persiguiendo unos animales salvajes, al final solo venian por el fruto que pediste. No pude cumplir con la mision.

Todos nos quedamos en shock. ¿¡Retrasada y falla con la mision!? esa no era la kido que conociamos.

No habia dejado de pensar en lo que la reina me dijo, despues de cumplir mi castigo (Limpiar el salon de baile) Me dirigi a la cama, y pude notar que ya era un poco tarde, porque mis hermanas ya estaban dormidas.

-Kido... -susurro marry-¿Que es lo que pasó realmente?

Creí que ya estaba dormida.

-Lo que pasó fue... -Le habia contado la verdad, pero me salte las partes del principe de verde. esa noche que practiqué con momo, pude ver que marry no dejaba de mirarle.

Una vez que se fue la joven, salí de la habitacion y pude ver como mi hijo Kano estaba parado frente a ella desde al parecer hace algun tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo? hijo mio. -Pregunté.

-No, nada de que preocuparse, madre. -sonrio burlonamente y entro denuevo a su habitación.

Hize lo mismo, y al ya estar en pijama, comenzé a mirar el retrato de mi marido. No pude evitar ponerme a llorar, pues hace 16 años le había perdido gracias a una bruja que lo lanzo eternamente al mar.

Flashback.

Mi esposo y yo habíamos salido a pasear por la mañana a la orilla del mar, estabamos juntos siempre, el no dejaba de abrazarme y por supuesto, a nuestro lado estaban mi hijo mayor, Seto y el pequeño konoha.

Nos detuvimos y nos acercamos a una pobre mujer con la ropa desgarrada y aun así se veria muy hermosa, le ayudamos a levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a abrazar a mi marido.

-¡tsukihiko! -Exclamo ella y comenzo a besarlo. -¡Te habia extrañado tanto!

Sus palabras me habian dejado en shock, abrazé a konoha y seto.

-Tsukihiko! ¿Quien es ella? -le pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta de el.- Tsukihiko!

Mis lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar, pero, no deje que se notara. llamé a dos soldados que pasaban por ahí para que escoltaran a mis hijos al castillo.

Me acerque a ellos y separe a esa mujer de tsukihiko, que al momento de haber dejado a mis hijos, aprovecho para besarlo y dejarle marcas en el cuello.  
Mis palabras habían dejado de salir, y mi odio habia comenzado a brotar.

Una gran tormenta comenzó y la mujer arrastro a mi marido al agua.

Un rayo sobre ella cayó, y cuando vio que fui yo quien lo controló, me maldicio.

-A ti ignorante, nadie mas te amará, pues al rey del oceano haz hecho enojar. -Grito mientras me señalaba con el dedo. una vez sumergida en el agua, todo se traquilizó y depronto mi cuerpo pudo moverse una vez más.

-Querido... -bajé la mirada y comenzé a llorar con tanta fuerza que incluzo mi voz ya no estaba ahí.

Mi mamá me tenía muy preocupada, asi que sin que seto lo notara, fuí a donde estabamos antes, y la sonrisa que siempre solia sostener en mi cara habia desaparecido.

Nunca habia visto a una mujer llorar. Y menos a mi madre... Esto no lo puedo perdonar.

Llevé a mamá al castillo y pasaron los años, yo nunca volví a sonreir ni tener alguna otra expresion. Mamá habia tratado de suicidarse varias veces, pero seto y yo lo impediamos.

Despues, tuvo un amante, el cual desaparecio, y mi mamá termino dando a luz a un hijo llamado Kano.

Es un poco raro, solo tenia 2 años cuando eso ocurrio, pero aun asi recuerdo todo.

pero... ¿Porqué?

Entonces, hace unos días el cumpleaños de mi mamá llego, y yo y mis 3 hermanos, la llevamos a dar un paseo por el mar en el barco.  
Fue algo cruel de nuestra parte, pues papá habia sido arrastrado hasta aqui.  
De pronto, unas hermosas voces comenzarón a sonar y le dí indicaciones al capitan de detenerse.

Y ahí nos encontrabamos todos sorprendidos.  
dos sirenas cantaban. Sirenas... ¡SIRENAS!...

Mi madre estaba en shock.  
Se habia quedado observando a una sirena de cabellos verdes como si la conociera de un lugar.  
Seto miraba a una sirena de cabellos como los de mi madre, pero blancos.  
Hibiya miraba a una rubia que cantaba igual.  
Kano simplemente desvio la mirada despues de observar un par de veces a una linda sirena que habia capturado mi atencion. una de cabellos azules, con dos coletas, quien habia notado nuestra pescencia y me habia estado observando. Tal vez.

¿Que será este sentimiento? ... Es como si tuviera hambre... pero sin necesidad de comer, solo de verla a ella...


	6. La carta

_**(Pffft, joder, lo siento, los capitulos tenian la separacion, pero hasta que un chico muy amable me dijo que no se notaba los he editado xD. bueno, disfrutad del capitulo y si no lo disfrutan igual lo seguiré publicando xD)**_

* * *

Ene

**Padre nos había mandado a una misión en tierra, esta vez iríamos todas juntas al lugar donde se encontraba quien gobernaba la isla.**

* * *

**Momo**

**Nos detuvo un guardia al llegar a la entrada.**

**-¿Que necesitan, señoritas? -Preguntó el.**

**-Vinimos a entregarle esta carda a la reina. -Dijo mi hermana Ene.**

**Después de una pequeña riña para que nos dejaran pasar, un soldado salio a ver que pasaba, y al ver a kido simplemente nos dejo pasar. ¿Porque habrá sido? **

**Marry caminaba sosteniendo el vestido morado que kido llevaba, Ene platicaba con kido y yo iba a la delantera con el cofre y el mensaje dentro de el.**

**El guardia que vio después nos guió hasta la reina.**

**Me había quedado impactada junto a mis hermanas.**

**Tanta belleza en un ser tan grande y a la vez pequeño.**

**-Vaya, nos volvemos a ver. -Dijo bajando de su trono y acercandose a kido.**

**-Estoy feliz de volver a verla. -Kido sonrió! y nos dejo casi asdf no se! Dios! mi hermana! sonriendo! ¿¡ACASO ESTOY EN UN SUEÑO!? **

**Todas, inclusive la reina, nos sonrojamos por la reacción de kido.**

**-Por cierto, mucho gusto. -volteo hacia nosotras tres e hizo una reverencia para saludar- Mi nombre es Azami, soy la reina de este lugar. -Sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

**-Mi nombre es Kisaragi Momo. -la salude.**

**-El mio Kozakura marry. -Dijo la pequeña tratando de no tartamudear del nerviosismo.**

**-Yo soy Ene! Encantada.**

**Nos invito a tomar té en un hermoso jardín.**

**-¿Que os trae por aquí de nuevo? -pregunto a Kido.**

**-Nuestro padre nos pidió que le diéramos un mensaje. -señalo el cofre que yo traia entre manos.**

**Se lo dí a la reina y ella lo abrió comenzando a leer en silencio la carta.**

* * *

**La carta:**

**Azami, tal vez recuerdes el día en que me arrastro al mar aquella joven. . .**

**Desde ese día no he podido regresar a tierra firme, ya que como el nuevo rey del oceano, me es imposible abandonarlo.**

**Te dirás. Si claro, rey del océano. tal vez. Pero, al igual que tu responsabilidad como medusa, esta es mi responsabilidad.**

**Te sigo amando con la misma intensidad de siempre.**

**Las niñas que tal vez estés observando en estos momentos, son mis hijas, ellas no tienen madre, ya que las sirenas nacen de una perla. **

**Por eso... quiero pedirte tal vez un ultimo favor. **

**Cuídalas, yo las hice a tu imagen y semejanza lo más que pude. Por favor, evita que ellas toquen el océano.**

**El enemigo esta comenzando a atacar, y ellas lo son todo para mi desde que te perdí. **

**Azami... Moriré en esta guerra, es lo mas seguro. Pero... Aun así, yo siempre te voy a amar.**

**Azami... Te amo.**

* * *

**marry**

**La reina comenzó a llorar y el príncipe de verde de aquel día aparecio por la puerta.**

**Llamo unos guardias que escoltaron a la reina a su habitación. **

**¿Hicimos algo mal?**

**Me quede observando como en cuanto la reina se retiro, el joven miraba de vez en cuando observaba a kido... **

**Presione mi mano contra mi pecho.**

**¿Que es esto que siento? **

**Me había quedado observando un cuchillo, y miles de formas de matar a kido de pronto asaltaron mi mente.**

**Me levante de la mesa sobre saltada y gritando, y por accidente rompí una taza.**

**-Marry! -exclamaron mis tres hermanas a la vez.**

**Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Mi flequillo y cabello cubrieron toda mi cara y yo no dejaba de temblar.**

**¿Que me esta pasando? **

**Solo la miró...**

* * *

(Soy muy mala en esto, pero eso no evitará que lo siga subiendo xD)

3


	7. ¿No puedo volver a?

Marry.

Salí corriendo de el lugar, mis hermanas y los principes comenzaron a seguirme, entonces, me desvie y fui a un acantilado, donde salté al mar, no sin antes asegurarme de ue no hubiera peligro abajo.

...

Salí flotando hacia la superficie. Mi cola de sirena no había salido.

Comenzé a mover mis manos y mis pies de modo que terminé llegando a la orilla.

Esperé hasta secarme. mi mente estaba en blanco; lo unico que podía hacer era observar las olas.

-Marry! -Escuche la voz de Kido. Voltee hacia la izquierda y me di cuenta de que se acercaba a mi junto a un chico con el cabello rubio.

Kido

Junto a el principe rubio, kano, logré encontrar a marry, nos acercamos a ella y noté que estaba mojada.

Rapidamente quite el manto que cubria mis hombros y lo puse alrededor de marry cubriendole; Por instinto la abrazé y me senté a su lado.

El joven miraba la escena con una sonrisa burlesca y en silencio.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa. -le susurré.

Marry

Sentí un vacío en mi estomago, y no por hambre, no sabía como reaccionar, no podía decirle nada a kido, no con el princípe aqui.

-Volvamos al castillo.

Dije y me levanté caminando rapidamente hacia el.

Al parecer al rubio no le gusto lo que dije, así que pude suponer que le había molestado, pues había estado acosando a mi hermana con preguntas todo el camino.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿Esta usted bien?

Dijo una niña como de 6 años, quien llevaba alrededor de su cuello una bufanda roja. Miré alrededor y me dí cuenta que me había separado de ambos chicos.

* * *

Esta demasiado corto y con errores, pero, ultimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo, tengo que trabajar plz, ahora, si me disculpan, voy a llevar a mi gatita nutty y mi canina pelusa al veterinario.


End file.
